Upon the Moors
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: Teen!Characters. Sherlock and the Crew go to Devon on a school trip. Written as a present for Moonspun Dragon for writing 25 fics. Rated T to be safe. No slash. Read, review and enjoy. John's POV. Mutlichapter. AOR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! AssassinOfRome with another story for you. This one's quite special because it's written for my special author friend, Moonspun Dragon, who has managed to write 25 splendid fanfictions (Honestly, read them. They're awesome!) For Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock as well as Labyrinth, Poriot, Rosemary & Thyme and Ghost Whisperer. Also with the first bit, I couldn't help myself. It just came into existence. I'm sorry. Enjoy! AOR**

_I was lying in a field of corn staring up at the bright blue sky and feeling the wind ruffle through my hair. My eyes drifted shut. No room-mate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?_

_"John?"_

I groaned, opening my eyes. Turning my head, I glanced at my clock. 5:30. I groaned again, shielding my eyes from the bright light of dawn.

"Sherlock, why did you wake me up?"

There was no reply. I sat up, rubbing my forehead. Sherlock was still asleep. I watched him. It was quite calming to see him so still for so long. Suddenly he began to twitch. I stared at him in horror. Mother always told me never to wake someone who's having a nightmare but I didn't like seeing him distressed. Quietly, I padded over to him and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Sherlock? Can you hear me?"

He twisted away from me. I could feel him shaking underneath my hand.

"Dad!" he moaned quietly, his voice slowly becoming louder and higher with fear. "Stop hitting me! I promise I'll be normal! PLEASE!" He sat up suddenly and I realized his t-shirt was drenched in sweat. So was his forehead. His silver eyes were wide with fear.

"Mother!" He screamed.

"Sherlock!" I cried. This caused Sherlock to jump and he flinched away from me. "It's me, John!"

"Oh." He began to pant.

"Are you alright?" I had no idea he suffered from nightmares. Suddenly I could see why he was so reluctant to sleep.

"Err. Yeah. Fine fine." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It made his inky raven curls dance in the half-light. "I'm gonna get in the shower."

"That's probably a good idea. Will the hot water be on?"

"Probably not. But it's alright." He added as I went to turn the doorknob. "We don't want to wake Mrs. Hudson." I nodded. The matron was kind and waking her unnecessarily didn't seem fair. Sherlock began to gather his clothes and towel.

"Oh, Sherlock?"

"Yeah." He stuck his head around the bathroom door.

"Isn't the trip to Lynton and Lynmouth today?"

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

**There wil be another chapter soon so, don't nobody go nowhere. I love quoting movies! Also Lynton and Lynmouth is where I'm going on Friday for a weekend! AOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. All I can say is sorry. I haven't written this in AGES! So sorry Moonspun, please forgive me! Oh well here I go again! AOR**

The coach roared with noise as we slid down the motorway. Everyone was chatting and laughing. My girlfriend Sarah and her best friend Molly had been brilliant when organizing the seating plan. They had spent weeks sucking up to Miss Davies, helping her get things out of her car, marking her work. Resilience had made the old History teacher soft and she had allowed them to 'put their organizing talents to good use'. In turn, the girls sat in front of us so they could turn around and chat to us without letting the teachers hear our conversation. Unfortunately, most of their hard work had been ruined by two irritating individuals. Sally Donavon and Mike Anderson. After swearing in Miss Davies' class, they got moved away from their lackey, Peter Dimmock and shoved behind me and Sherlock. Glancing at said best friend, I noticed he looked... unhealthy. He was paler than usual, his silver eyes, which were staring out of the window, were ringed with purple and his slightly damp inky curls drooped depressingly. His whole expression was haunted which worried me. He was only seventeen, just like me. On the whole, he looked as if he really needed this break. I nudged him in the ribs and he winced as if it was painful. Blinking surprised, he looked at me with wide tired eyes.

"Are you OK?" I asked him. He swallowed nervously; I saw the Adam's apple in his throat bob up and down.

"Fine. I'm fine." Even though his tone was authoritive, his voice was hoarse from lack of use. I realized he hadn't spoken since before he got in the shower. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" He asked. I shot him a knowingly look. Molly turned around.

"Aww. He looks like he needs a hug... not that I'm suggesting anything..." Sherlock's eyes when wide and he scooted back in his seat, blinking rapidly. He seemed to remember something and grabbed his bag, rummaging inside it. Smiling slightly, he pulled out a CD. I remembered him packing it. It was Hugh Laurie's new one 'Let Them Talk'; I'd bought it for his birthday and he'd never stopped thanking me. Pleased with myself, I watched him pull out his Walkman. Sally and Anderson began to snigger.

"What is that? A Walkman? My Nan doesn't even have one of those." Sherlock turned around.

"I don't care about your Nan, Sally. Now leave me alone." He turned back and opened the CD case. A low growl escaped from his throat. Raising his head, I saw his eyes flashing. This was not good.

"What's wrong?" I asked, vainly trying to soothe my friend's temper. Gently, I put my hand on his shoulder. He started, shaking me off.

"What did you do with it? Where is it?" He spat at Sally and Anderson. I was lost and turned to Sarah who shrugged. Molly bit her lip; Angry Sherlock was scary. Glancing at Sally and Anderson, I saw they were feigning innocence. Sherlock wasn't buying it.

"Where is it?" He warned. I could see this was their last chance before he attacked. I'd seen Sherlock fight before. It wasn't pretty. And we were in a moving vehicle.

"Deduce it, Freak." Sally whispered as the coach pulled to a halt. Everyone was staring at Sherlock, even the driver. Some were laughing, most looked terrified. Miss Davies looked like she wanted to do something and tried to touch Sherlock but he snarled like he had with me. She jumped back.

"Sherlock..." I whispered softly. This was a last ditch attempt to control him. If this didn't work, nothing would. He looked at me. In his eyes I saw anger and pride. Behind that, I could see glimpses of... exhaustion? Pain? Fear? He was bleeding hidden emotions. And every blood wound needs a dressing. I stared back at him, promising safety, stability, comfort. He sighed, ruffling his curls and looking up. When his eyes began to scan his surroundings, I could see he looked relieved. I smiled inside. He began to voice his deductions, though mumbling.

"You took it, which is painfully obvious. But where did you put it?" His eyes darted in. A steely glint had formed in them. He barely batted an eyelid when he turned to Miss Davies.

"Get everyone out." Miss Davies gasped at Sherlock's boldness.

"Why should I?" She replied.

"I need to investigate. They would have left me clues."

"But-but how do you know it's here?" Someone piped up. I think it was Lestrade, a good friend of both mine and Sherlock's.

"It's here. There would be no point stealing it otherwise. Now I said GET OUT!" Sherlock hardly ever raised his voice. Miss Davies was convinced.

"Everybody out." The class began to filter out the door. I made to follow but Sherlock called me back. "John, I need you to stay here."

"Why?"

"The old bat will want to know what I'm doing. I need you to record it on your phone."

"Why my phone?"

"Use mine if you want." I raised my eyebrows. He never let anyone touch his phone. Nervously, I picked up his phone and scrolled through the menu until I found the video camera.

"Ready." I replied, nervously. Sherlock grinned.

"Let's go then." He crouched down and began to exam the floor. I walked over to him, trying vainly to keep the camera steady.

"Okay!" Sherlock clapped his hands together.


End file.
